Beloved
by krystalMage
Summary: Chap 5 UP! AU. Things aren't always what they seem. Kenshin and Kaoru with a side-dish of Enishi.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: It was only a moment but she knew she had lost. He had won, he always did. Kenshin and Kaoru. AU.

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Kenshin and Kaoru

* * *

><p><strong>Here I am, back again. sighes You must be getting tired of me popping up in the most unlikeliest of places. Yes, no updates where they are needed, and more, "experiments" with writing. This is another "get-out-of-the-rut-and-on-with-the-plot things. It's not earth shattering, not the most amazing thing I've ever written, but its mine, and so I'm happy its here. it's not very long, which is evidence in itself that the ol' gray cells are beginning to fade. Just getting stuff out of my head so I can think upon Hiko and Kaoru's confrontation thing at court and figure it out. Yes, contrary to what you may have read on my profile, it is NOT sorted yet.<strong>

**I am slowly losing my sanity. Gyahhh. Right, please comment. because reviews are love, and I'm an unhappy smiley right now. **

* * *

><p><strong>Beloved<strong>

"What?"

A single word, nothing special, no cutting remark, no hoarse expression of disgust and anger, not even the customary raised eyebrow intended to patronize. Nothing had happened that would suggest that the Duke, their father was upset, but Aoshi knew better.

He sucked his breath in. He felt his blood drain from his face and he quickly glanced left towards his sister. Kaoru sat with her back straight as a poker, her fingers curved around the wood of her seat, clenching tightly, as though she was trying to absorb strength from it. The skin over her knuckles was stretched tight till he could see the bulge of her blue veins over bone through her translucent skin. He shivered.

"What did you say?" Here was the question. The voice was still cultured, still soft, but for Kaoru, it was like the soft hiss of the rattlesnake as it moved in for the kill. She had never been so terrified in her life but she knew she couldn't back down, not now, she was so close! She dared to glance at Aoshi, who mirrored her father's expression, almost. Aoshi's eyes still managed a glimmer of emotion now and again. He wasn't quiet as well trained as her father preferred.

She took another deep breath. Then another. "I can't do it." She whispered, half of her hoping he wouldn't hear her.

Her father raised his wine glass to the light of the dying sun. The few faded beams of sunlight gleamed as they hit the surface of the glass then disappeared inside the liquid. The Duke delicately sniffed the air above the rim of the glass and lifted a corner of his mouth in approval. He brought the glass to his lips and tilted it slightly, allowing the

wine to slide over his tongue and down his throat. He sighed in appreciation, then glanced at his only daughter.

"That is unfortunate. You are, of course aware that I perceive your inability to do anything a slight upon my honour." He stood. "I do not care what you think. I have no time for it."

Kaoru looked up, her eyes pleading. "But Father, I….cannot."

"You are getting engaged to Lord Yukishiro in three days. That is final. Do not bother me again." He turned. A distinguished-looking manservant with greying hair stood before him, holding a cane and a pair of kidskin gloves. The duke accepted them. The valet next produced a mirror for his Grace. The duke adjusted his cravat minutely, picked up his cane, and strode away from his children. As he descended the stairs leading to the street, a man appeared at his side.

The duke did not acknowledge his presence but lost not ime in giving instructions. "I do not trust Aoshi. Tell Battousai to stand guard till the engagement. Kaoru must not leave this house under any circumstances."

"The Battousai will be busy tonight. Your Grace sent him to take care of the…."

"Whatever it was, get him back here tonight. I don't care if he's swimming in blood when he arrives," he let loose a hoarse chuckle. "In fact, seeing him like that is exactly what my daughter needs to toe the line."

"As your Grace wishes." The man held open the door to a carriage. A page jumped nimbly onto the back of the carriage. The driver cracked his whip and loosed the reins and the carriage was soon hurtling down the cobbled streets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: It was only a moment but she knew she had lost. He had won, he always did. Kenshin and Kaoru. AU.

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Kenshin and Kaoru

**Thank you everyone who reviewed this story. It's a really rough time for me right now and you guys chipping in with the encouragement really made my day. Thank you very much. For those of you, who are lurking around this story, thank you as well. If you managed to finish the first chapter, there must have been something I was doing right. **

**Hope you all enjoy this! Please comment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beloved<strong>

"Stop fidgeting Kaoru. Stand still." Kaoru looked down at her feet, wondering why there was never any inflection in her mother's voice. Everything she said was spoken in a steady, dignified, barely-there whisper, as though she were afraid of hearing the sound of her own voice in a room. She was admired for it though. She was the perfect lady, befitting her title and status as Duchess of Varca. The Duchess was always perfect. She knew when to hold her tongue, when to cut loose a barb, she knew which trend was on the ascendant, whose company one absolutely had to have for dinner and who had to be shown the cold shoulder. She knew all this instinctively, so complete was her grasp on the world she inhabited. Kaoru shifted her weight, hoping the slight movement would go unnoticed. It was not.

The Duchess sighed. "You may leave Kaoru. If you cannot stand still for even the space of half an hour to try on your own trousseau, you might as well skip the exercise, and suffer the consequences later." The Duchess turned away. "You should thank the heavens that Lord Yukishiro is so enamoured of you. Girls more skilled and beautiful than you had set their caps on him but he chose you." Kaoru seemed to shrink inside herself, wishing she could disappear. The Duchess looked at her once more. "Go to bed. You look ill. The last thing we need is for you to catch something before the engagement."

Kaoru turned to go but stopped at the door. She hesitated before turning to face her mother. The Duchess raised an eyebrow. "What is it now Kaoru?"

"Mama…" The use of her childhood endearment for her mother stopped all the activity in the room. The Shinomoris were not known for showing emotion. The Duchess glared at her, her eyes drifting meaningfully towards the servants standing in the room and back to her daughter.

"Leave us." She said in clipped tones. The servants quickly left the room, giving the young girl sympathetic glances as they left. The Duchess glared at her daughter. "What is the meaning of this childishness Kaoru?"

"Mama…please don't be angry."

The Duchess sighed. She sat down. "Kaoru." She drew her name out like a difficult word. "Why are you acting so strange?"

"Mama…I can't marry Lord Yukishiro. Please don't make me do this."

The Duchess was silent. Kaoru crossed the room and sat beside her. "Mama, please talk to Father. I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't. Please…please Mama."

The Duchess stared at her with glassy eyes. "Why would you say something like that?" Descending into a fit of sudden panic, she grasped Kaoru by the shoulders and shook her. "Get a hold of yourself! Do you realize what you are saying? Stop! Stop this silliness at once." She shook her head. "Lord Yukishiro is going to be Regent, don't you understand? Think of what this means for your father, for this house. You should be happy. You have got such a golden opportunity to do something for this house. Don't squander it."

"But Mama…"

"Enough!" She smoothed her fingers over Kaoru's cheeks, gently wiping the tears away. "There, there. Don't worry. Everyone gets nervous before something like this, but you need not worry. Enishi loves you, and he will make you very happy. How many girls can say that?"

Kaoru stared at her hands. Her mother continued to talk about how wonderful Enishi was, how wonderful it was that he had chosen her, how good life would be from now on…she wiped her tears, stood and quietly left the room. The Duchess did not notice.

She stood straight like a statue while her maid loosed the ties of her gown and slipped it off. She was silent as her hair was brushed, slow, delicate strokes that left her hair soft and shiny, like the coat of a favourite lapdog. The maid bid her goodnight and retreated down the hallway. One of by one, all the sounds of the house settled into a funereal silence. She let her eyes wander to her reflection, trying to scrutinise and understand what cruel twist of fate had given her this face, soft and beautiful, that attracted the ardour of a serpent; a serpent that would devour her whole and still want for something. Because she noticed things, much to her parents' chagrin. She understood things, people above all. She liked to listen to other people talking, liked to watch the circus of emotions flit over their faces, liked to understand the greed, hunger, rage, and envy behind the saccharine sweet words people used to mask their true selves.

And it was because she loved to watch people so much that she knew what Lord Yukishiro was and what she meant to him. When he had first seen her, he had stared hungrily, his lips parting in longing; the tip of his tongue traced his lips as they watched hers. He had grasped her fingers too roughly, too soon. His lips lingered at her knuckles a moment longer than was necessary; the promise in his eyes was dark, relentless and poisonous. She did not know how to fight it. She knew nothing of these things; she wished she had been allowed this knowledge, if only superficially, then perhaps she could have described her fear of the man she was promised to. But she had no words in which she could speak her mind. Her skin crawled as his eyes roamed her body, his position and power giving him access that would have beheaded a lesser man. Yet, she could not scream, could not protest except whisper again and again - No_, no, please no. Not you. Not for you. Not with you_.

The doorbell rang. She started.

She blinked. Kaoru stood and slowly turned to the clock on the wall. It was past one. How long had she been sitting staring off into space? She shook her head. This time the knocker sounded. She stood shakily to her feet.

It was _him_. She knew it was. She could feel it in every tingle that raced down her spine. It was him. He was back. That dark, dark man with his dark, dark eyes, the soft smirk on his face when he looked at her. As if he knew….knew everything and was merely waiting, waiting for her to realize what his sidelong glances meant, what the quirk of his lips told her as she entered a room, what she should understand when he spent his entire time avoiding her eye, only to follow her perpetually when she turned her back. It was a pretty game that left her breathless, shaken, like a fish out of water. She couldn't eat, couldn't breathe, and hadn't slept a single night since it had happened. Since that night….

It had started with the door. The knocker sounded softly. She had been on her way to bed, the soft flickering light of the candle sweeping the shadows away from her path. She heard the knocker, stopped, stared down the empty length of the hall to the door. Half frozen in sleep, she trudged to the door, and opened it a measly half inch.

His molten eyes glanced up. She gasped. He was bleeding. The blood seeped through his clothes, staining his shirt. He watched her, wondering why she hadn't screamed yet. She pulled the door open and stepped back, giving him space to step in. He jerked away from the wall and took a step forward. His eyes never left her face. One step forward for him, one step back for her. Suddenly his knees gave way and he crashed forward. Her eyes grew wide and she stepped up to him, flinging her arms out to catch his fall. The candle dropped and rolled along the floor, leaving them both in darkness. Her shoulder felt warm, and sticky. She knelt on the floor, her legs supporting his weight, his head cradled against her chest.

She dragged him to an unused bedroom. More blood seeped off his wounds and into her clothes. She dropped him on the bed and watched him grimace as he asked for Aoshi. She ran for Aoshi, dragged him out of bed, ignoring his frenzied questions about the blood on her shift. He kept bellowing about dignity and propriety even as he sat beside the Battousai (as she would find out later). She ignored him and told him to fix the man.

"Fine. Get out of here."

"You might need help, there's a lot of stitching to be done."

Aoshi glared at her, dropping his eyes to her chest (discreetly, he thought) and glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and walked back to her room, her mind filled with amber eyes, crimson hair and a mocking, almost cruel smirk.

She looked in on him again two hours later because she couldn't sleep, because his irregular breathing was disturbing her two corridors and a staircase away. She peeked and found him asleep, his shirt was nowhere to be seen but his chest was covered in bandages, a nice red blotch coloring the space beside his heart. She tiptoed towards him and knelt on the floor beside his bed. She raised a hand to touch his forehead (what if he had a temperature and nobody thought to check?) only to have it caught in his fingers. He pulled her towards him, snatching her away from the safety of two steps away from the bed. His eyes flew open and he frowned as he saw her. He let her go and turned, holding his back to her, telling her to go away. She weakly sat beside him, not knowing what to do because she knew she couldn't go back to her room and sleep. She would only toss and turn. She remained seated. Finally, sleep claimed him once more and he slipped back towards her. She smiled and slipped off the bed, sitting on the floor. She glanced at his hand. He had long tapered fingers with neat, square nails, clipped short. His palms were rough and callused. She slipped her hand inside his, curling her fingers in the cocoon of his palm, revelling in the warmth of his skin, the roughness of his skin felt good. She didn't remember when she fell asleep. Watching over an angel of death, her hand trapped in his, the whole night.

And now, he was back. Her heart raced. She snatched her dressing gown off a chair and raced down the stairs. She had not the courage yet to stand before him in nothing but a flimsy lace shift. His eyes tore away everything anyway. What was left of her that he hadn't already explored with his glittering eyes?

She pulled the door open. He leaned against the wall. The smell of blood hung thickly in the air. It wafted up into her nose and she curbed the urge to retch and gag. She stepped away from him uncertainly. He stepped inside. She urged her heart to stop clamouring. Clamouring was not attractive. His eyes swept the hallway. Empty, as usual.

He had received his summons to this house. To stop her from doing anything stupid. She drank him with her eyes, watching his every move. He noticed, had done so since the moment they met. He knew what he looked like to her, he was a riddle. He had no fear of her father yet still did his bidding. He had a fearsome reputation as a manslayer but she had yet to see him raise his voice, threaten anyone, or even look at her with anything more dangerous than an amused glance. He was an enigma, and she wanted his story. He saw it in her eyes. But tonight, he had no time to play. The game was ending even before it had begun. She was promised…he didn't want to ask if it really mattered. Because if he asked himself that, he would have to drop any pretence too. And if he pulled the wool from his eyes and really looked at her he would know that he had won half the battle already and he had yet to pick a weapon.

She stood, waiting. He stepped past her. "Go to your room."

She whipped her head around to face him. She stepped in front of him, eyes flashing, lips pulled tightly in anger. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Should there be more, my lady?" His laconic response almost broke her heart. She huffed and turned on her heel, ready to storm past him. He dipped his head, and then raised his eyes to hers. "You don't get much sleep, do you?" His voice was soft and dangerous. He watched her falter. She hesitated. Her heart wanted to turn and look at him again and her mind told her to escape. Her shoulders shook. She closed her eyes. She took one step and then another, slow, too slow. He watched her. Smiled. As she finally began to climb the stairs to go to her room, he let a slow, satisfied smile steal across his lips.

_My apologies, little bird, I tried so hard to let you go_. His eyes followed her till she disappeared. _Sometimes, it is good to be selfish. _

**Author's Note**

I'll be frank. I have really no idea where this story is going, it's just writing itself really.

Please comment


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone who's taken the time out to review this çoming-back-to-writing story of mine. This is just going everywhere at the moment, I don't have any specific end in mind, unlike my other fics where I'm such a control freak. I've decided to just let go until I get my writing groove back.

**Review Replies**

**sulou** - I'm glad you're here for the ride. So am I...haha.

**nma5** - Yes, seduction is very much on the cards. Both Enishi and Kenshin have '"intentions" where Kaoru is concerned but it is never going to stretch as far as rape. yuck. I have trouble with any sort of non-consensuality, rape is even more extreme. So no go.

**deliou599** - That's a fantastic idea...I just don't think it will last that long. This story is 5 or 6 chapters long, at most. Short and sweet, yeah?

**Queen Hermy Penguin** - SO good to hear from you! I am a little depressed yes. Writer's block,plus a big entrance coming u, no will or time to study. Very distracted by Jess/Rory fics. You name it, and I've got it. Fight with Enishi is possible. I'm tryi to keep this story very no frills, so I don't I'll be bringing the gang into this. Don't you have enough fun with them in LLE? XD

**shadow of the lost** - Was your curiosity sated? (darn...that sounded dirty. Sorry. XD)

**SRAS9** - Your wait is over!

**honeyy** - Thanks for writing in. Reviews are fuel.

Hey everyone, let me know what you think of this story, yeah even you lurkers! Reviews are oxygen!

* * *

><p>Kaoru clenched her hands together. The skin over her knuckles stretched taut and white and the pain she could not make apparent burst through her veins like boiling water. With every second that passed in silence, her heart raced and her breath sputtered. Her spine ached, wanting relief against the strain she placed upon herself so willingly, so easily. It would be the simplest thing in the world to feign an illness, pretend she felt faint, say she had a headache and really just needed to go home and be alone…but when had anything in life been simple.<p>

At the slightest movement, her mother's eyes would be drawn to her and the immovable message they held would force her back to rosy health. So she sat quietly, with her back straight and away from the back of the chair, her hands folded prettily in her lap and her eyes trained upon the drama unfolding on the stage. The heart-wrenching tale of lost love drew tears and sighs from the audience. The heroine's cries yielded more sympathy and righteous anger than her predicament ever would. Kaoru wondered, not for the first time, if people saved their feelings only for those with whom they would never have to chance to exercise them. What did it matter if Hilde never met her lover or lost him to war? Would it stop Lord Yukishiro from taking her as his bride? No, it would not. Hilde could go burn at the stake for all she cared.

"It seems that you do not enjoy opera, my love." Kaoru froze. The blood in her veins turned to ice as Lord Yukishiro's warm breath floated across her ear along with his voice. She turned slowly, very slowly to face him. His eyes glittered as he propped his chin in his hand, leaning close to her. He stared at her lips, then raised his eyes to hers, curling his lips as blood rushed to her face.

She looked away. "You are mistaken, my lord. I do enjoy opera."

He chuckled. "Then maybe you have forgotten to breathe. Tell me," He leaned even closer. Kaoru darted a worried glance at their chaperone for the night, but she pretended not to have seen how close he now was, so close that she could feel his breath on her neck and the heat of his body on hers, "Are your stays so tight, that you cannot even sigh in wonder at the spectacle?"

Suddenly his fingers were brushing her neck. "Perhaps, I could help you…" His fingers brushed the skin below her earlobe before resting upon the nape of her neck.

Her heart stopped and she dared not look at him. What sort of man would do things such as that? And to the woman he was supposed to marry! She trained her eyes on the stage and trembled with silent rage. Her anger knew no bounds as the sound of his low laughter reached her ears. She pursed her lips and decided then and there. Propriety be damned! She would teach him a lesson he never forgot, duke though he may be.

Gathering her skirts, she stood abruptly, putting his laughter in check. He glanced at her in some confusion, before standing up as well. She could see the surprise on his face and that gave her courage. He had not expected her to take offence. Good.

"Is something amiss, my love?"

"Yes, something is amiss! One, I cannot stand the casual way you toss that endearment at me, two, you ought to be ashamed of yourself! You are behaving as though you were no better than a stable hand. Your words, your thoughts belong in the gutter for all your breeding, and I cannot bring myself to remain at your side for another minute while the memory of your vile thoughts is still fresh in my mind, so step aside. I am leaving!"

Enishi's eyes grew as wide as saucers as she stormed past him and the chaperone, ignoring the lady's calls to return to the box. The sound of her shoes hitting the sleek marble floor echoed until they were joined by the sound of another pair.

"Kaoru!" Her mother's voice carried to her ears but she pretended that she could not hear. She rushed down the stairs, towards the carriage where the Battousai stood waiting, calmly chatting to his second-in-command. She froze, unable to move at the sight of him. Suddenly, she was aware of how the neckline of her gown scooped dangerously low, lined with jewels, it pulled the fabric of the dress down so her breasts appeared plump and straining against it. The gown cinched tightly at the waist before flaring at the hips and dropping to the floor in tiny velvet pleats. She bit her lip, never before so conscious of her body and the way it was made to look enticing, inviting….for Enishi's benefit, but he left her cold, and now, _this_ man was here. This infuriating man, who made her blood boil and her skin burn, who made her toss and turn in bed like a ship on stormy seas. She couldn't take a step forward.

He leaned against the carriage, his cloak brushing the door, his sword attached to his hip, watching her hungrily. His eyes met hers briefly before dropping to gaze upon the rest of her, lighting up in appreciation here and there. He smirked as the blood rushed to her face.

"Kaoru!" Her mother's voice shook her out of her thoughts violently. Kaoru turned and stared at her feet. She could storm out on Enishi but she had not yet found the courage to stand up to her mother.

The Duchess looked furious. "What madness is this? Have you no more sense than a goat?"

Kaoru clenched her fingers in the fabric of her gown, her neck bowed in shame at being yelled at like this, in the street, in front of….in front of everybody. The Duchess glared at her.

"You ran away from Lord Yukishiro. What must he be thinking of you?"

Kaoru blinked the tears away. She looked up slowly. "Mama, he said…"

The duchess raised a hand, silencing Kaoru. "I do not care. Whatever he said, it doesn't matter. This is not how I raised you. You will go and apologize to him."

"But Mama…"

"No arguing. Go and apologize to him."

Kaoru bit her lip. She turned her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Battousai staring at her, his eyes filled with some unnamed emotion, watching her as though in deep contemplation. She swallowed.

The Duchess raised an eyebrow. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

The Battousai continued to look at her with that strange light burning in his eyes. Kaoru sniffed and shook her head, as though clearing her head. She bit her lip again then looked at her mother. "No Mama. I will not apologize."

"What?"

"I did nothing wrong. He was….he…he tried to…" She shook her head again. "I can't apologize."

Kaoru waited for her mother to say something. But, it was as though the Duchess was stunned into silence. Finally, she pulled herself together and coldly asked Kaoru to leave.

"Mama?"

"Go home, Kaoru. If you will not apologize, I shall do it for you and tell Lord Yukishiro that you are too ashamed to face him."

"What? No Mama! You cannot!"

"Go home, Kaoru." She turned on her heel and returned to the theatre. Kaoru was left staring after her. She bit her lip mercilessly as tears threatened to spill over her eyelids. Her fists shook and she shut her eyes. Turning, she blindly reached for the carriage door, only to have her hand captured by cool fingers. Her eyes flew open and she bit back a gasp as amber eyes looked at her, then at their hands clasped together.

"Let's get you home, my lady." He pulled her forward and helped her into the carriage. Kaoru got in without protest and settled herself at the window. She jumped as the door slammed shut. She looked up to find him sitting opposite her. The carriage lurched once before hurtling over the cobbled streets. She glanced from him to the door, suddenly angry with his proximity.

"Why are you sitting here?"

A slow smile stretched over his lips. "Just making sure you don't jump from a running carriage."

"You don't have to sit in front of me to do that. You should be outside, with the driver." She replied in as cold a voice she could muster, hoping it would send him packing.

He laughed. "And here I thought, you didn't want to be a duchess."

She glared at him but did not answer. He stared at her quietly. She turned her attention out, watching bursts of silver light that came from lamp posts rushing past. Tentatively, she flipped her hand over in her lap and was about to reach up to rub at the skin Enishi had touched earlier when she remembered she was not alone.

"What did he do?" The question hung quietly between them. Kaoru glanced up and saw him looking at her sympathetically. His eyes had softened. The predatory amber melted into gentle amethyst, transforming him.

She shook her head, glancing at him cautiously. "It doesn't matter."

"That's for me to know."

"I don't think we should be talking of this."

"Tell me." All at once, the gentle sheen in his voice ripped away to reveal the stark timbre of his other voice, the voice usually heard - the voice that issued commands, made strategies, reduced men to dust. She stared at him, startled by the sudden change, leaning back into her seat. She looked down and mumbled something.

He frowned. "I am astounded by the fact that you are perceived to be well-educated."

"What?"

"Speak clearly."

"Oh." Kaoru dragged her lower lip under her teeth, completely oblivious to the way his eyes grew wide as they followed her action. She fidgeted. "He mentioned something…not good and touched my neck." She didn't notice how his fingers curled around the hilt of his sword, or how the amber flecks in his eyes had drowned the amethyst almost entirely. "And now, Mama is apologizing to him." She sighed.

He stroked his chin. "You don't like him."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, before she could stop herself. "What gave you that idea?"

"Why are you marrying him then?""

Kaoru snapped her head up, glaring at him with flashing eyes. "Why shouldn't I marry him?"

He smirked. "Do you want me to give you a reason?"

She smirked back, tired of his games. "Only if you have the courage to give me a reason." The carriage stopped. The page jumped down and held the door open. Kaoru arched an eyebrow at the man sitting in front of her and gracefully stepped down from the carriage. She lightly stepped through the open door and strode down the hallway towards the stairs. She pretended not to notice the red-haired man following at her heels. She gathered her skirts and quickly ascended the stairs. As she reached her door, she turned and fought to breathe a sigh of disappointment. He was nowhere to be seen.

Dejectedly, she pushed the door open and was about to step inside when a steely grip on her upper arm twirled her around. She spun on her foot and gasped as she was slammed into the door, a hot mouth crushing her lips. Bolts of electricity shot down her spine and her nerves tingled and danced. He cupped her jaw with his fingers while his tongue slid across her lower lip, coaxing her to open her mouth. It was everything she had ever dreamed of and more. In her silly, girlish dreams she had hoped that her first kiss would make her knees weak, spread fire in her veins but this, nothing, _nothing_ could have prepared her for this onslaught of sensation that threatened to turn her body to water. She touched his face with nervous fingers, awkward and stumbling at first but gaining confidence as the kiss deepened, and he pulled her way from the door. Supporting her neck with one hand and holding her pressed to his body with the other, his lips were at turns gentle and insistent, bursting past her inhibited shame in one instant then pleading through feather-soft strokes of tongue the next.

The kiss ended as abruptly as it had begun. He pulled away to admire his handiwork. Looking at her flushed face and swollen lips; he smiled softly and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled as she panted slightly and pulled her back into his arms.

"Is this a sufficient reason, my lady?"

A/N

Please comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Replies**

**Unwritten92** – Yeah I know I thought so too. The funny thing is in my usual stories, something like this would take at least 10 chapters of "getting to know each other", it's almost like writing a PWP. Haha.

**Nma5** – Yes, no contesting that. Kaoru is very weak when faced with either of her parents. But that's where the challenge is, do you want something bad enough to stand against someone you not only love but fear as well? It's tough. But I think she has plenty of motivation now.

**Pinay Dilag** – Heyyy good to have you here at this story. And yes, we loooove sneaky Batts.

**Morningwolf** – Did you ever expect such a quick update? No? yes?

**Skenshingumi** – SO Happy you're here, almost all regulars are, oh you guys make it all worthwhile, Yes, talking and banter shall follow. Lots of talking. And Kissing.

**Sapphireracoongal** – Well, if it's any consolation. They are not married yet. And possession is nine-tenths of the law.

**Sulou** – Fiery kisses like that make our day yeah?

**Guii**- Thanks. I am super glad too.

* * *

><p><strong>Beloved<strong>

The fire crackled in the grate. Its flames were leaping and dancing merrily in a dance of destruction. Kaoru wrapped her shawl tighter around her chest. The cold, night air drove needles of pain into her body. Her feet were numb, she stopped feeling her toes a few minutes ago, her arms were covered with goose bumps and she broke out in shivers every few minutes but she made no attempt to stand and shut the window.

In front of her sat a small pile of letters, keepsakes, dried flowers, and little knick knacks she had kept over the years. She looked at each of them with bright eyes, fondly remembering the occasion and the reason why she had kept it safe. She picked up a length of long, indigo ribbon. Aoshi had brought it for her the first time he had visited the capital with their father. There was a small bunch of wild roses tied together with twine, given to her by an old gardener; the rich crimson colour had faded into a blackish-reddish tinge but they were still beautiful, there was a silver bell on a chain, a smooth round purple pebble with white stripes, Misao's last letter, and…a billet-doux from the Yukishiro mansion. Kaoru frowned as she saw it mixed with the precious things of her childhood. She reached forward and pulled it out.

As she traced the blunt edges of the card, she bit her lip to keep her tears at bay. It had been a summer party, a casual affair to introduce Enishi's elder sister to Polite Society before her formal debut at the capital. The party was supposed to be for girls only; no gentlemen would be in attendance.

She had been late. Her dress caught on a snag and ripped slightly. Her maid and governess insisted it be quickly mended before she went inside, resulting in her being late. All the other girls were already ensconced inside by the time she arrived. In her confusion, she had wandered about the mansion waiting for somebody to appear and help her.

Her face burned with the recollection. She turned a corner and collided with some one. She clutched her forehead in pain, and when she looked up, a pair of cobalt blue eyes stared down at her in amusement. He pointed her in the right direction and she forgot about it. One week later, at Tomoe's formal debut, the man appeared again. He did not speak to her, but the next thing she knew was she was being herded towards him for every other dance. By dinnertime, he had ingratiated himself with her father. Two weeks later, she practically belonged to him. No one could say that Enishi Yukishiro did not pursue what he wanted with single-minded devotion.

Kaoru pursed her lips together. It was such a sneaky thing to do, using her parents to get to her. She turned the card over in her fingers and then reached forward and dropped it in the fire. The orange flames slithered over it. A spot began grow in the heart of the card, becoming black and crumbly until the whole thing collapsed upon itself, burned through.

Kaoru leaned back. She raised her fingers and slowly ran them over her lips, along her jaw and down her cheek, gently following the path he had made with his lips.

X

"Is this a sufficient reason, my lady?"

She panted as she tried to swallow large gusts of breathe to steady herself. What had happened? Her lips tingled, her skin felt hot and a strange heat began to pool together between her legs. She squirmed in his arms, her breasts caught against his hard chest, her nipples tightening under the fabric, aching for…something. She looked at her hands, resting against his chest. Slowly, she pulled herself out of his embrace pulling away, trying to collect herself. She stretched her arm straight, until she stood a foot away from him, and then, only then did she removed her hands from his person and brought them to her side. He watched her closely, his eyes not leaving her face for even a second.

After a week in Enishi's company, she knew how to recognize lust and desire and even though she felt desire in the Battousai's eyes, she felt no reason to cover up or run. When she looked into his eyes, she felt as though he was waiting for her to reach a decision. With Enishi, it felt as though a caged animal was prowling the bars of his cage, watching, waiting for an opportunity to tear the bars asunder and escape the cage. His eyes tore and gnawed at her, there was never a question asked, simply an expectation clarified.

She shook her head. Her mother would return soon, now was not the time to be thinking of Enishi. She stared back at the Battousai. He was now leaning against her door, arms folded across is chest, amusement sparkling in his eyes. She took a deep breath. It had been barely a minute ago but she already missed the warmth of his arms and,,,,she blushed…the feel of his lips upon hers.

She cleared her throat. "What? What was that?"

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I believe we call it a kiss."

She blinked. "No, I mean, what I meant was…" He stepped away from the wall and moved closer to her. She tried once more. "That was…it was…"

"Capable of rendering you speechless?"

Kaoru shook her head. "No. I just," she swallowed as he curled a finger around a lock of hair escaping from the knot on her head. She watched with bated breath as he reached up and began to take it apart until her hair fell around her shoulders. She sighed in pleasure as he gently massaged her scalp with the tips of his fingers. She mumbled something that made him stop. He leaned closer.

"What did you say?"

Kaoru blushed but didn't run from it. She looked straight up at him and said, "Do it again."

His eyes flashed in challenge. He cupped her cheek with one hand, the tips of his fingers stroking the gentle skin behind her ear and dipped his head, capturing her lips with his own in an agonizingly slow kiss, his tongue slid between her lips silkily and began to dance slowly around hers, coaxing her to do the same. Kaoru pressed herself tightly against him, reveling in the heat that washed over her body as it hit his. She emitted a sound of protest as his lips pulled away from her mouth to rain kisses down her neck. Her head fell back as he ran his tongue over her collarbone. He swirled his tongue over the hollow of her throat before pulling that sensitive skin between his teeth and letting it go slowly. He let loose a shaky breath and touched his forehead to hers, holding her face steady in his hands.

He swore softly, under his breath. Kaoru blinked.

"What is it?" She breathed.

"This is dangerous. You," he smiled crookedly, "are very dangerous."

She smirked. "Is the great Battousai afraid of a girl?"

"No ordinary girl. A temptress."

"You shall be calling me a witch next."

"Well…"

"How dreadful of you!"

He laughed. She pushed him away and folded her arms over her chest, pouting as he frowned at him. This only made him laugh more. "Well, consider that I am called a monster, or a demon. Is it so strange for a monster to be taken with a witch?"

"This will be the last you ever see of this witch then." She turned as if to go, but was whipped around instantly. She gasped in spite of herself and stared up into his burning eyes.

"Careful, little witch. Demons play for keeps. I am no different." He dug his fingers into her arm.

"Battousai…" She squirmed.

He looked at her and blinked. The madness seemed to disappear and he smiled. "My apologies. Did I scare you?"

"No…." The sound of the door opening and shutting drew their attention downstairs. He let go of her arms.

"That will be your mother." He glanced at her. She bit her lip. He stepped away from her and disappeared in the shadows of the hall. She lost no time in stepping inside her room and bolting the door after her. She was in no mood to listen to her mother's admonishments today. Her anger over the whole debacle at the opera would keep for another day. Whatever she had to say, she could say it tomorrow as well. Kaoru shut her eyes and willed herself to remember the delicious feel of his lips on her own, the feel of his arms tightening around her, his hands skimming her skin, not resting long enough to properly touch her anywhere, just keeping her teetering on the edge, begging for more. Blinking, she suddenly thought of something.

When Misao had gotten engaged to Aoshi, she kept disappearing and when she returned sometimes, she had…marks on her. Her naiveté had kept her form understanding what that was about then but now….Kaoru rushed to her mirror and began to untie her stays. She twisted and turned till the knot of the strings at the back were in her reach. She pulled mercilessly, tearing the delicate holding loops irreparably in some places. Once the gown was loose enough, she slipped it off her shoulders and down her hips.

Clad only in a chemise and stockings, she lit another candle for better light. Sure enough, they weren't very noticeable but she could see the faint outlines of bruises forming underneath her coral skin. Faint reddish marks that held the testimony of passionate lips dotted her collarbone. Her lips seemed swollen. Kaoru ignored the frantic banging on her door. She ignored the threatening calls made by her mother to open the door and listen to her. She ignored everything except the fact that today, in the darkened doorway of her own room; she had taken the first step towards rebellion and freedom.

A/N

An update within the day, don't you all just love me? XD Please comment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**: It was only a moment but she knew she had lost. He had won, he always did. Kenshin and Kaoru. AU.

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Kenshin and Kaoru

**Thank you everyone who reviewed this story. Hope you all enjoy this! Please comment. **

**Warning: This is unedited, fresh, just posted after a first type. I have done no editing on this so I'm not so sure about how good it'll be but then, this is a coming-out-of-block exercise so I think it's okay in this instance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Battousai met Lady Kamiya at the foot of the stairs. The Duchess drew back a pace or two, shocked at his appearance. Her brow furrowed and her mouth twisted in displeasure. She stared at him pointedly and then ran her eyes up the stairs and back to his face. He fought the urge to smirk and managed to keep his face free of any expression, opting to simply bow his head. He stepped past her with a fluid grace that only served to increase the terror inspired by his blood-soaked aura. The Duchess clenched her fingers tightly into fists. She had never understood the need to open the house to this man. He was a living fiend, a necessary evil created by her husband and his cronies to take care of problems that refused to go away.

She knew little about his dealings with her husband but what little she did know only strengthened her resolve to ignore the man completely when she could. He was dangerous. As long as his path curved away from hers, she did not care what he did or did not do for her husband. But….seeing him here, at the foot of the stairs, she felt a chill seep into her chest. What had he been doing upstairs…he had no business going up these stairs…why should he be here now? She took a deep breath and began to climb the stairs. It was time to speak to Kaoru very seriously. It was imperative that she understand how important this alliance was to them. Taking into account the extent of their debts, Enishi practically owned their souls. If he became displeased, it would not end well. Thank heavens he was captivated by Kaoru. So far, she could do nothing wrong in his eyes.

Earlier this evening, when she had rushed to salvage the situation, Enishi had been amused by Kaoru's outburst. He had smiled graciously and assured her that he had not been offended in the slightest. In fact, he thought her losing her temper only signified how comfortable she had become around him, that she felt no reason to hide her true feelings. The Duchess rolled her eyes as she reached the final step. Powerful though he may be, Lord Yukishiro was still just a man. A man hopelessly enchanted by her daughter; it was something to be carefully and masterfully taken care of, not rushed.

She turned to look down into the hall before making her way to Kaoru's bedroom; the Battousai drew a chair to the centre of the hall. He perched upon it, drawing his coat back, staring at the door. She watched but he didn't once stir. Satisfied, she drew a long breath and stepped purposefully towards Kaoru's door. Rapping her knuckles sharply against the oaken doors, she called her name again and again but there was no answer.

X

As the morning sunshine invaded the hall of the Kamiya mansion, Battousai stepped away from the chair and strode purposefully down the hall and out the door. Tonight was Kaoru's engagement to Yukishiro, and it was also the final night of his vigil at her door. He found a coach quickly and was soon hurtling towards a new destination.

The coach raced past the tree-lined avenues, past great houses with stained-glass windows, past meticulously placed flowerbeds, carefully pruned hedges to walls that were grimy, dirty and smoky. Drains were sometimes left open now, houses seemed to stand upright by sorcery, the people here just as muddied, bloodied and crooked as the houses they lived in. In one such street, the coach stopped. The Battousai swung out and briskly jogged up a flight of stairs that seemingly led nowhere. He weaved through a maze of tiny, rickety passages until he finally stopped in front of a narrow wooden door, bearing the word, 'Surgeon'. Nothing else was written on the door, nothing else really was required.

He placed his hand on the shiny brass door knob, warmed and polished by the touch of a few dozen hands every hand, and turned it. The door opened to a rabbit hole lined with books from floor to ceiling. In the centre of the room, there was a wooden desk, with a chair behind and a chair in front. A lady with silken black hair that was now twisted into an elegant knot at the base of her skull looked up. Her eyes were black. She let the book in her hand drop to the table and smirked even though she had been caught by surprise.

"What gods have I pleased to be so honoured?" She leaned as far back in her rickety old chair as she could.

Battousai shrugged. "Miracles do happen." He pushed himself off the wall and ran his fingers along the books lined in the shelves.

The woman watched him carefully. She tapped a pen on the table and looked up at him. "Is everything alright?"

He turned to her. "What do you mean?"

She fixed him with a glare. "Exactly what I said. Is everything alright?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"It has been brought to my attention that you have been…distracted of late. It's not like you to forget the reason for being on a particular job. Our concern is understandable."

Battousai traced the spine a book absently before pulling it off the shelf and flipping the pages. "I see. Is that why you called me?"

"Sanosuke is worried. And I can't say I blame him. We sent you to keep an eye on the Duke and be ready to bring him in when the time comes….we did not send you to entangle yourself with his daughter, however beautiful she may be." She sat back in her chair, a little wary of what the man standing before her may do for this blatant intrusion into what was essentially his business alone. But Megumi was not a fainthearted woman. She would not have survived as the surgeon for the resistance if that had been the case. The effect her words had upon him was immediate. He snapped the book shut.

Megumi shifted in her seat. "Himura," she began softly, trying to temper her words with gentleness, "you know what the stakes are. Yukishiro's influence grows stronger with every day that passes. And after tonight, he will have the Duke's unconditional support. He could stage a coup tomorrow and we would be powerless to stop it."

"I know this. Does Sanosuke doubt me?"

"No, never. But, he is worried. You've never…I mean, we've never known you to ignore protocol before."

He shrugged nonchalantly and put the book away. Perching upon the edge of the table, he glanced down at her, "The engagement is tonight. If all goes well, I'll have an idea of what exactly they're planning by morning."

Megumi nodded. She dug the steel nib of her pen hard into the wooden surface of the table. "You are not thinking of stopping the engagement, are you?"

He frowned at the question, "And why would I do that?"

Megumi kept her eyes glued to the table. "Well…it would tie her to Yukishiro, wouldn't it?"

Battousai smirked. "I doubt anybody could tie her to anything she does not wish to be tied to."

Megumi raised an eyebrow, her curiosity evident. He slipped off the table. "Tell Sanosuke not to worry. I have to return before I'm missed." Megumi nodded curtly and stared at his retreating back. When the sound of his footsteps had faded away into the morning, she sighed and sat straight, picking up her book once more. There was work to be done.

X

The sun was shining. Warm beams of golden light streamed through her open windows and fell upon her skin. Kaoru blinked a couple of times before her eyes finally adjusted to the brightness in the room. She stretched lazily, like a cat, moaning as random details from her dreams brought a smile to her face. She snuggled deeper into the bedclothes and lay there blissfully unconcerned about the world in general when the wheels of her mind shook off the lethargy induced by sleep and the world zoomed into focus again. She froze. Why were her curtains drawn?

She sat up. The sight that greeted her stopped her breath.

The Duchess sat upon an armchair in front of her, her elbow propped on the armrest, watching her. The calculative expression on her face meant that things were about to become unpleasant, severely unpleasant.

"Mama…what are you doing here?" Self-consciously, she raised her hand to pull her shift together and froze, as she realized that she never got around to changing last night. She had simply removed her dress but still wore her stockings and garters. The laces on her corset were loose but that was it. Kaoru felt her face flush in embarrassment. The last time she had been so uncovered before her mother had been when she was just a child.

Kaoru bit her lip and carefully pulled her sheet up and around her shoulders. The Duchess scoffed. "Do you really think it makes any difference now Kaoru?"

Kaoru simply looked away. "What are you doing here?"

"We never had the chance to speak last night. You locked me out. I had to get the lock changed to enter your room."

"I was upset."

"Fine way of showing it."

"…"

"And what is the reason for…." She just waved a hand at her. Kaoru squirmed.

"Nothing. I was tired."

"No amount of tiredness is any excuse to going to bed like a ravished whore." The Duchess bit out. The vicious tone in which she spoke almost brought tears to Kaoru's eyes. She blinked furiously, fighting to keep herself calm.

The Duchess turned to look at her again. "I am not blind Kaoru. I know what you're trying to do, and I will not allow it. We did not come so far to be thwarted by a little girl who doesn't know what's good for her."

Kaoru looked at her in genuine confusion. "What did I do?"

The Duchess smirked. "Did you think it would work? Did you think I would let you get away with this?"

"Mama, you're not making any sense!"

The Duchess smiled eerily. Kaoru cringed as her mother sat down next to her, crooning as one would to a baby. "Seduction is an art you have no clue about. So if you thought you would flash some skin at the Battousai and have him lying helplessly at your feet, you are sadly mistaken." She lifted Kaoru's chin with a finger, "Men like the Battousai need more than just the sight of skin to melt. Prettier and harder tricks are required before you can even think of using them for your own ends."

"Stop it Mama." Kaoru covered her ears. The Duchess smirked again.

"See, you cannot even hear of it." She stood; the steel was back in her voice. "Stop behaving like a spoilt child Kaoru. You are getting engaged today. I will forget your past indiscretions and I must warn you, no more nonsense. You will dress and wait here until you are called. If you see the Battousai, you will behave as you are expected to, not try to enlist his aid in getting away by flashing skin, are we clear?" She dug her fingernails deep in her daughter's flesh. Kaoru winced, but bit back a cry of pain. Satisfied, the Duchess straightened her morning gown and left the room.

Kaoru fell back against the pillows. How could she have been so stupid? Everything was ruined now. Mama knew and she would watch her even more closely now. And Battousai….had he betrayed her? Was he just playing around with her? Was he laughing at her lousy attempts at….no! Was he sitting with her mother later on, regaling her with tales of her clumsy attempts to kiss him? Had she made a mistake in trusting him? Was he just playing with her?

Her mind raced around feverishly, and a lone tear managed to escape her clenched eyelids to slide down her cheek.

A/N

Please comment.

Guys, you all know my lack of laptop situation. It broke. Yes, tragedy. So I have managed to steal my husband's laptop again! Don't know when I will manage again. So Please comment! Make my day!

Oh, and on a seperate comment, time for some shameless plugging - Did you know that **Love, Lies and Empire** is just two reviews short of magical 500?

Volunteers to go do something about it? Anyone? Anyone?


End file.
